Beloved
by Shuiro Ecstacy
Summary: Moments between James Norrington, highly respected among the British Royal Navy, and Elizabeth Swann, the proud and couragous daughter of the Governor. Among all relationships each holds, theirs seems to have the most mixed emotions.
1. Chapter 1

Eh, just another piece I wanted to do for lovely James and Elizabeth. A couple of chapters will be movie scenes, and others will be... I suppose behind-the-scenes? Enjoy!

James looked up from the map he and the Governor were studying to see Mr. Gibbs conversing with Elizabeth. James' brow furrowed; he'd spent most of his time on this trip trying to ensure Elizabeth had her space, especially away from Gibbs. He excused himself from the Governor, but as he began to casually walk away, he could feel Weatherby on his heels.

"Mr. Gibbs, that will do," James stated firmly, making sure the 'no argument' tone could be well heard. Gibbs wheeled around, but James' eyes were on Elizabeth's face. There was a bit of disappointment there, but no fear. He inwardly smirked; such a young girl, yet so brilliantly brave. Apparently his tone was not clear, for Gibbs walked forward with determination in his expression.

"She was singin' about pirates," he protested. James could honestly care less; there wasn't much Elizabeth knew about pirates, so it worried him not. "Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words!" Gibbs ended his objection. James fought the urge to roll his eyes. He had no fondness towards Gibbs whatsoever, only highly respectable tolerance.

"Consider them marked," he commented. "On your way."

Gibbs grumbled to himself for a moment, but as he passed James, he paused. "Aye, lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board too… even a miniature one."

James ignored the persistently arguing man behind him. Elizabeth held a lovely sparkle in her eyes at the subject, and James found himself smiling ever so slightly at her.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate," she told him. He chuckled, walking forward. He respected the Swann family, but there were times when he wondered how such a bright girl was so frequently naive.

"Think again, Miss Swann," he said, a smile still on his face. It was not a friendly smile so much as it was a smirk. "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves a short drop and a sudden stop." His expression was nearly bitter now, and his mind was focused on nothing but these creatures he spoke so hatefully of. He watched Elizabeth turn her head out of the corner of his eye. By the expression on her face, he figured she knew well of what he was talking about.

"Lieutenant Norrington," the Governor began, coming between his daughter and James. "I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter."

James bit the inside of his bottom lip. _Clearly an overprotective father_, he thought.

"My apologies, Governor Swann."

As James dismissed himself, he shot a warning glare at Gibbs. He heard Elizabeth insist the fascination she had for pirates, and smiled more gently this time. _An incredibly interesting girl…_

"Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!" He jerked his head up at Elizabeth's cry. He and the Governor rushed forward to the side of the ship, and indeed he saw a young boy on a floating piece of wreckage.

"Man overboard!" He shouted. "Man the ropes! Fetch a hook… haul him aboard."

As one of the men brought the young boy up and laid him down, he kneeled next to him, inspecting him. He left out a quick sigh; the boy was all right.

"He's still breathing," he confirmed calmly.

"Mary mother of God," Gibbs voice gasped behind him. He stood and turned, and his lips parted at the sight of a burning ship, destroyed and well split in two large parts. _It's a miracle the boy is safe_, James thought.

"What happened here?" Governor Swann demanded. James lifted his chin a bit at the damage in the water.

"It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed," he said coolly. He heard Gibbs clear his throat quietly and prayed he wouldn't say what he knew he was going to say.

"A lot of good it did them." James flashed a warning look in Gibbs' direction. "Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it," he defended himself. "_Pirates_."

"There's no proof of that," the Governor argued lightly. "It was probably an accident."

_Not likely_, James thought, but said nothing more to the two on either side of him. "Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats," he commanded. He heard the sailors doing such as the Governor requested his daughter to look after the boy.

Once James had made sure his sailors were safely on the water, he faced Elizabeth. She was leaning over the boy, and she appeared concerned. He wondered if the boy had awakened yet and approached the young pair.

"Has he said anything?" he asked. Elizabeth jumped slightly and turned.

"His name is William Turner. That's all I found out," she claimed. James paused. There wasn't something quite right about the situation, but he dismissed it.

"Take him below," he ordered the men behind him.

_An accident? I think not._


	2. Chapter 2

Another movie scene. This one's longer and has a bit more emotion in it. Enjoy!

* * *

James stood on the battlements of the fort, watching Elizabeth. She was mingling among the large crowd of people, half of which she probably did not know. He chuckled to himself and walked forward, sparing her of yet another couple that looked as if they were going to approach her. He remembered rightly he had something to tell her anyway. He recalled the conversation he and the Governor had had the night before after rehearsing the ceremony.

* * *

"_Well done today, Lieutenant," the Governor praised. James nodded with a smile on his face. The Governor's expression changed slightly, and James noticed a bit of hope in his eyes. "I trust you'll bring it up tomorrow, then?"_

_James lowered his head slightly. "I believe I shall, Governor, yes."_

_The Governor beamed, placing a hand on James' shoulder. "Do me proud, James. You'll not disappoint me, I know."_

_James nodded again, reassuring both he _and_ the Governor._

* * *

"May I have a moment?" James asked the stunning woman in front of him, realizing he'd reached her already. They walked to the platform nearest to the ocean. Elizabeth leaned against the large stone pillar, fanning her skin. He was uncomfortable himself in his layers; the heat was unbearable enough. He lifted his head to look at Elizabeth, wondering just what to say.

"Uh, you look lovely, Elizabeth," he complimented awkwardly. Elizabeth acknowledged by nodded and chuckling half-heartedly. He felt himself blushing and looked away immediately, stepping forward slightly in front of Elizabeth.

"I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind." He paused for a moment, wondering if this was the right time. He sighed; if it was not, it did not matter. This was probably the only time. He continued, "This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved." He looked back to the woman he adored so much, taking in a sharp breath. "A marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth was watching him, and after a second or two, she looked down at the water again.

"I can't breathe," she gasped. James chuckled.

"Yes, I… I'm a bit nervous myself." He looked out at the water patiently. He was not embarrassed, only somewhat shy. Being loyal to the Royal Navy for so many years had done him well in categories of gallantry. Yet his one weakness stood only three feet behind him.

Well, seemingly so until James turned around. She was no longer there.

"Elizabeth?" He felt slightly uncomfortable. Had he gone too far… too fast? He realized it was awkward for both of them, but…

He looked down, feeling a bit hurt. He noticed a change in the water, and realized in horror where exactly Elizabeth had gone. He began to feel dizzy and clutched the pillar Elizabeth had been leaning against only moments ago.

"Elizabeth!" he screamed. Not knowing what else to do, he began to violently shrug off his jacket, making to dive in after her. He felt someone clutch his arm, pulling him back slightly.

"The rocks!" Gillette protested. "Sir, it's a miracle _she_ missed them!"

James, filled entirely with alarm, glanced quickly at the water again, then shoved past the soldiers that had come to surround him. He sprinted his way through everyone that crowded the area, pushing past those who were in his was. He heard the men behind him, following quickly. Once he was in a more cleared area, he ran faster, ignoring the weight of his clothing and the heat of the air he ran through.

_Elizabeth, oh God, Elizabeth_, James frantically panicked in his mind. _Heavens above, please let her be okay. Please._

He reached the nearest dock to where she had fallen. He saw Mullroy and Murtogg, and felt an incredible weight lifted from him when he saw Elizabeth in their presence. But he saw another man, an oddly dressed man, hovering over her. He held something above her, and James felt fury rise in him. _How dare he touch her… how dare he be so close to her…_

He saw her move suddenly, rolling to her side. He felt something aching in him when he saw that she was choking and sputtering water on the dock, and cursed whatever damned genius offered the brilliant idea of gagging women so they _looked better_.

He and the men behind him came to a quick stop before them, and he unsheathed his sword, pointing it at the intruder.

"On your feet," he hissed. The man stood slowly, raising his hands defensively. Governor Swann appeared from behind the man, quietly calling to Elizabeth. She quickly got to her feet, and James wanted so much to embrace her, protect her from any more harm. He felt angry with himself, allowing her to nearly fall to her death.

As the Governor comforted Elizabeth, he and James looked at Murtogg, who was holding Elizabeth's corset. James eyed him suspiciously, but the man was more concerned about the harsh stare of the Governor. He nervously dropped the piece and pointed at the man next to him. The Governor looked at him for a moment before commanding, "Shoot him!"

Elizabeth jerked her head. "Father!" Her gaze was on James now… he knew that feeling. "Commodore," she addressed him, and he felt that very slight pained feeling while she continued, "Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

James sighed, lowering his sword. A stubborn woman, but he knew she meant well. Her heart was right, but her mind seemed elsewhere. This man was did not reside in Port Royal, and he knew so. He held his hand out casually.

"I believe thanks are in order."

The man eyed those around him nervously, then cautiously took James' bait. James pulled the arm forward and swiftly brushed the sleeve up the man's arm. A smug look on his face, he looked up at the intruder.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we… _pirate_?"

He saw the regret on the pirate's face, and smirked. The Governor, as he had expected immediately ordered his man to hang him. James lifted his chin once again.

"Keep your guns on him men. Gillette, fetch some irons." He pulled the sleeve up further, revealing a blue-tinted tattoo of a sparrow in flight. "Well, well," he commented, a bit surprised. "Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

Jack cleared his throat. "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir." James looked around, a bit mockingly.

"Well I don't see your ship… _captain_."

"I'm in the market as it were."

Murtogg spoke up. "He said he'd come to commandeer one." Mullroy appeared smug.

"Told ya he was telling the truth! _These_ are his, sir." He leaned down to pick up a pile of Sparrow's belongings. James began to inspect them carefully.

"No additional shots nor powder… a compass that doesn't point north." He eyed the sword, unsheathing it. He looked up, smirking once more at the pirate. "And I half expected it to be made of wood," he taunted, sheathing the sword. "You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you _have_ heard of me," Jack stated proudly. James merely glared, grabbing Sparrow's arm and dragging him along. He felt it coming, and he waited. As expected, Elizabeth appeared directly behind him.

"Commodore, I really must protest."

James regretfully ignored her, shoving Sparrow forward. "Carefully, lieutenant," he told Gillette as the man began to chain Sparrow. Elizabeth stepped in front of him, a stern look on her face.

"Pirate or not, this man saved my life." She seemed confident that Sparrow was a decent man, and he was amused at the thought.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," he scolded. She needed to realize her misjudgment, and he wished he didn't have to be so firm with her. Jack Sparrow looked up.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," he said, a bit too comfortably. It angered James that he was so casual about this, and glared at the pirate again.

"_Indeed_," he growled. Gillette stepped away, and James saw something flash in Sparrow's eyes.

"Finally," he said with a smirk, and he reached forward, throwing the chains around Elizabeth's neck, bringing her back with him. Infuriated, James stepped forward. Alarmed, he watched Elizabeth's face. He felt confident, for she was looking back at _him_. Not her father or the soldiers. Him… she trusted him.

"No, don't shoot!" Governor Swann shouted, just as frightened as James was. James wanted to murder the pirate. He didn't care if it was a hanging or if he had to brutally do it by hand… he would _kill_ this man.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Sparrow muttered in Elizabeth's ear, enraging James further. Sparrow looked up at the men haughtily. "Commodore Norrington, my effects please. And my hat," he added. James glared heatedly; this _pirate_ was giving him orders. When he did nothing, Sparrow raised an eyebrow. "Commodore!" he reminded.

James gritted his teeth, collecting Sparrow's things from Mullroy. Jack's chin was brushing against Elizabeth's neck, and James wanted so much to slice the man's neck.

"Elizabeth… it is Elizabeth, isn't it?"

James saw fury in Elizabeth's eyes. "It's Miss Swann," she spat at him. James felt slightly proud of her; she held small fear for someone whose life was being threatened by a pirate. He continued to watch Sparrow, however, refusing to take his gaze off of him.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind," he said coolly, arrogantly proud of what he was doing. James sighed and reached forward, handing Sparrow's belongings to Elizabeth. "Come, come dear, we don't have all day." The pirate spun her around once she had them. "Now if you'd be very kind."

Elizabeth furiously pulled Sparrow's hat from the pile, reaching up and forcing it on its owner's head. She jerked her arm down, then began strapping his sword to him. Sparrow looked up at James, and James breathed slowly, calming himself. He rolled his eyes at the way Sparrow dared to look at him. The pirate looked back down at Elizabeth.

"Easy on the goods, darling," he grunted. Elizabeth, once finished with her task, glared up at Sparrow.

"You're despicable," she snarled. Jack only smirked.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you saved mine. We're square." He spun her around again, watching those before him. "Gentlemen! M'lady… you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain… Jack… Sparrow!" With his final word, he forcefully pushed Elizabeth forward, wheeling around and rushing away.

James' breath caught in his throat, and he reached out, catching Elizabeth. He pulled her towards him and held her tightly, looking at her only briefly, then looking up at Sparrow.

_Bloody hell, it was going to be a long day._

* * *

Ah, Norry's so lovely when he's upset, isn't he?


End file.
